In, for example, video signal processing systems, it is desirable to enhance the effective frequency response of particular signal components. This may be accomplished by examining the signal for transitions, developing a signal proportional to the transition, and combining the developed signal with the original signal in a manner to either reduce the transition time or alternatively to augment (peak) the signal immediately adjacent the transition.
Peaking in conventional TV receivers is generally performed subsequent to detecting the synchronizing components of the video signal. However in current receivers including enhanced features, it may be more economical to perform peaking prior to detecting the synchronizing components. In such a configuration the peaked signal may include portions having amplitudes comparable to the amplitude of the horizontal sync tips. These portions will confuse the synchronizing component detectors and produce undesirable effects in the processing system.